


Don't Open Until First Win

by TLaundryball



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 22:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: *有少量nc17暗示，请谨慎阅读*献给我最爱的双星*原谅我，写下这篇的时候裴珉晟他还不是一个憨批





	Don't Open Until First Win

-  
裴珉晟趴在床上刷推，突然收到michael的消息说今晚队内有个小聚，地址也一并发了，问他要不要来。他想了想措辞礼貌地告诉michael今天去不了，祝哥哥们玩得开心，果不其然下一条消息就是michael的质问说你小子又跑哪里去玩了，基地也没见人影，才来LA多久也不怕跑丢了。

裴珉晟把目光从手机屏幕上挪到对面沙发上和一堆靠垫融为一体的李在爀，心想要跑丢兴许也没那么容易。李在爀感受到他的视线，从靠枕堆里抬起头来，用眼神向他空投去一个问号。

“队友说有个聚餐来着，在基地那边。”

“哦。”李在爀毫无波动地应了一声，反正现在去也肯定来不及了。但饿也是真饿，没有队友的协助和在基地时的准时饭点，他看似熟能生巧地打开外卖软件上下翻找一通，在内心表扬自己独立生活的技能完全ok。

“哥要不要出去走走？我听说这边游乐场傍晚的摩天轮上风景不错。”

风景不错是真的，不过要排很长的队。李在爀之前和队友一起来过san monica一次，一群大男人一起坐摩天轮任谁都觉得怪怪的，后来也就只坐了过山车，于是那天圣莫妮卡海滩上绚丽的晚霞在他眼里只剩下一团后现代艺术般的模糊色块，以至于他现在抬头看窗外还有些微妙地恍惚。

“好，不过去之前我得先吃点东西。”

裴珉晟已经从床上站起来准备出门了，一边自告奋勇担当起导航的重任，问李在爀想吃什么。

“外卖。”李在爀躺在沙发上，没有半点要起身的意思。

他其实只是不会点菜，裴珉晟对他的英语水平也太过自信了。

1.  
裴珉晟在收到上海龙的邀请那天第一反应是给李在爀打电话，真打通了又不知道要说什么，寂静几秒后那边困惑地叫他名字，裴珉晟终于知道要开口，说出来一潭死水的发言。

“哥啊，上海龙问我愿不愿意去owl来着。”

大概是因为他的语气过于平静以至于到了死寂的程度，李在爀犹豫片刻，还是把本该脱口而出恭喜的话又咽了回去。

“——不乐意吗？”

“我在想…”裴珉晟犹豫着，“来联赛到底是不是好选择。”

李在爀恍然大悟地跟上了发小的思路。

“是想说来这支队伍是不是好选择吧。”

裴珉晟嗯了一声算是答应，李在爀以前辈的宽容表示理解，毕竟是赛季积分-120的传奇队伍上海龙，任谁都要三思而后行。但是裴珉晟既然选择在这个微妙的时间给自己打电话，说明这件事情还是相当有搞头，李在爀哪怕非常清楚自己游戏不菜嘴巴菜，在人生的关键时刻也甘愿拿出自己一年份赛后采访积攒下来的口才碰碰运气。

“我觉得你已经很强了，应该到更宽广的舞台上发光发热。更何况没有哪支队伍会一直输下去，上海龙需要他们的救世主，没准那个人就是你呢。”

“哥，”裴珉晟打断了他，“你听起来好像在念稿。”

李在爀这下是一点办法也没有了。他好尴尬，而且本能地想找个话题化解尴尬。

“你还记得尼泊尔那次1v1么。”

“是说之前把你打下五百强的那局？哥不会到现在还在记仇吧。”

“什么话，我哪里会记仇…是你在脉冲炸弹配合grav之后又补掉了我，后来那个镜头上全场最佳了，所有人都看到你在我尸体上tbag…啊，不是要说这个。那之后不久我不是就去美国了吗，就再也没有打过这种局了，碰到的队友也都很好。”

“哥到底要说什么啊，而且那天明明是你先追着我不放的。”裴珉晟被李在爀的无限跑题逗笑了，虽然他确实听出发小这胡言乱语的跑题中，又似乎掩盖着其他一层意思在：他试着伸手去抓，那个答案如在雾中，如在落雨的水里，又如一尾滑腻的鱼。

“没有有意追着你不放——是想着‘带走了对方的输出以后奶位会更加安全’才去找你的，结果就被针对了一整局，真是…不过现在天梯其实也是查莉娅玩得比较多，这种情况大概不会再出现了吧。”

“哥觉得查莉娅好玩吗？”

“不好玩。”李在爀秒答。

“我也觉得。不过我来联赛大概也就是玩查莉娅吧…这样就可以和哥对位了，这么一想又觉得还不错。”

李在爀又被他整笑了，问他来联赛难道就是为了和自己对位。

“这么说好像也没错。”裴珉晟挠挠头，盯着屏幕出神。

他想到那天的尼泊尔，出门三连闪，走着同样的路线，在地图的中点碰撞在一起，空旷的雪地就是两人的游乐场。他们彼此计算着对方的技能秒数，在被对方丝血反杀时捶胸顿足，在把炸弹抛到对手身上时笑得喘不过气，比赛结束后李在爀在私人频道里变成人形复读机刷屏控诉裴珉晟断了自己五百强之路上的连胜，叫他有本事自定义来单挑来单挑来单挑。

“所以来联赛吧，”裴珉晟被那边的声音拉回来，李在爀少见地用上了恳求的语气，拖长了尾音，听起来竟有几分像是在撒娇，“而且上海龙最近不是在换血吗，会变强的。”

“哥有这么想我来吗？”

“…嗯。”李在爀一边在心里指责裴珉晟得寸进尺，这问题的答案他上一句话不就说过了；一边担心自己刚才音量太小对面听不清楚，又赶紧补上了一句，“真的”。

裴珉晟笑了起来。他一只手扶着电话，另一只手打开邮箱，在里面翻找起来。

“那哥，明年LA见。”

2.  
上海龙【一直】在输。1:3杭州，0:4泰坦，期待中的胜利蜗行牛步，计分板上被无可奈何地画上一笔又一笔，你永远也不知道首胜和Michael的神经衰弱哪个先来。42败的战绩压在裴珉晟头上，让他觉得来OWL之前李在爀说的“上海龙的救世主”完全是个笑话，虽然这42场败北中的绝大多数和他老实说并没有什么关系，但裴珉晟有时候在一片黑暗的训练室里抬起头，过去的指责和讥笑就像亡魂一样飘荡在他的头顶上，坐在天花板那盏华而不实的水晶吊灯上低头看着他。

好想赢啊。他在月光里，在画着比赛日程的白板上，在深夜的家庭影院里一个人盯着大屏幕上的比赛，渴求得焦头烂额。

“哥，”裴珉晟在语音频道嘟嘟囔囔，“怎样才能变强呢？”

“打竞技啊，”李在爀相当正经地回复了他，“来双排。”

裴珉晟的手在电脑屏幕上那个紫色的色块上滑动，好像能隔着屏幕触摸到李在爀表情认真的脸。在后来的日子里，这对在owl赛场上闪耀的双星都会相当频繁地想到这条送给所有职业选手的真理。

怎样才能变强呢？

多打竞技就好了。

具体要多少场才够？一百场？两百场？

越多越好。

摇滚乐被竞技比赛开始的音乐盖过，李在爀有点困倦地把脸埋进粉丝送的鲤鱼抱枕里。他掰着手指回想今晚到底打了多少场，最终发现自己也有点记不清楚，于是在此时开始意识到直播右上角那个计分板的作用。在韩国时他会拿个便签本记下自己每一场比赛的分数变化。生活相当简单，他在搜索比赛的空隙里看着网吧墙壁上掉色的墙纸出神，右上角的几位数字在抓钩和闪现中高歌猛进，没过两个月象征最顶尖实力的小小图标就向他伸出了手。他没想过准星的那一端会和说着另一种语言的世界挂钩，没想过要放下他最爱的瞄准类英雄，连天梯都只能徘徊在副坦位上苦想重力喷涌该以什么角度什么时间精准施放。他在把大招投进对面矩阵时捶胸顿足，心想手里的鼠标如果是早餐麦片的硬度那么一定要把它捏个粉碎，却又在下一局比赛开始时自虐一样将鼠标指针放在了那个俄罗斯女人身上。想对狙，好想再吹吹那天漓江塔夜市夹着雨丝的风，想要享受时光回溯到三秒之前的波动，想被左轮连发的子弹震得手腕发麻，想和那个小了自己两岁的小孩说好在寒风呼啸的生态检测站1v1，彼此的眼睛里都只有狙击镜里对方瞄准自己的身影。红色的枪线一晃而过，枪声在空旷寒冷的墙壁间来回反射。

一颗子弹，一击毙命。

正中靶心。

3.  
第一次重逢是在多拉多，第一次见面是在釜山。对了，那时游戏里还没有釜山，此处釜山指代的不是有meka基地的那一个，而是裴珉晟遛弯翻墙成长了十六年的城市。李在爀主动提出要找他玩，还是个高中生的裴珉晟翘课去车站接他。碰面的时候李在爀背着一个小包，把表情都藏在那件连帽衫下面，裴珉晟以为他紧张，就开玩笑地弯下腰凑到他面前去看，却看到李在爀抿着嘴忍笑忍了好久的脸，在对上裴珉晟探究目光的那一刻终于破功，趴在他肩上笑个不停。

裴珉晟被他带动着一起笑，又感受到肩上不断传来的颤动。他张开手臂，犹豫着要不要给对方一个拥抱。那明明是初次见面，对裴珉晟而言却像是久别重逢，他看着怀里那个一看就很好揉的头顶，来车站之前蓄积了一路的紧张感烟消云散，只剩下满腔的欣喜在胸膛里冲撞，就像满杯的清水里被扔进了一块泡腾片，沁人的果味哗啦一下炸开宣告夏天的来临。他想到两个星期以前多拉多漾着银色月光的海岸边，他第一次在不同的游戏里收到那个眼熟id发来的好友申请。他手忙脚乱，趁着重生室那短短十秒点开社交界面，那里面躺着许多他没来得及处理的好友请求，裴珉晟把鼠标移到第一页第一条的绿色按钮上，外面枪林弹雨，他却只想在钟楼上用子弹敲一首小星星。

“哥在笑什么？”他一只手拎着那个帽子把李在爀提起来。

“没什么啊，就挺高兴的。”

“我也很高兴，”他终于放松手臂，给了好友一个发自内心的拥抱，“欢迎来到釜山。”

就像他乘着飞机跨越万里来到大洋彼岸，李在爀在机场通道就迫不及待隔着栏杆给他的那个拥抱一样。

“欢迎来到OWL。”

4.  
第二赛季刚开始的时候上海龙收到过一个包裹，上面用记号笔写着“首胜之前不要打开”，队员们曾经在闲着无聊时零零碎碎对箱子里究竟放着什么做过一些猜测，比如零食，比如定制外设，随着时间的推移他们猜测的内容也越来越离谱，从明星选手的加盟信到接下来二十个游戏版本的剧透等等不一而足，Michael甚至说那里面装着能许三个愿望的神灯。

“那我们得快点。”gamsu撸着uni一本正经地说，“不然灯神就要闷死在里面了。”

后来那个箱子就被放在客厅正中间，变成一滩存在感低下的心理压力。

“明天出来玩吗？”和队友在家庭影院复盘比赛的裴珉晟收到了李在爀的消息，他看了一眼，没敢拿起手机敲字回应，注意力转回对泰坦的比赛上，没过一会儿李在爀又发来一条，“发现一家不错的烤肉”。

花两个小时总算差不多理顺了比赛，裴珉晟已经几乎完全忘记了李在爀邀约自己这么一回事，直到他打开手机看到这条闲置了两个多小时的消息，一下惊呼出声。

“刚才一直在复盘比赛，忘记回哥的消息了，抱歉”

“明天没办法出来呢，要打训练赛，之后还想多练习一会儿”

“下一场要打波士顿”

李在爀看着手机屏幕上不断蹦出的消息，知道这小子是较真了，心里反而相当放心，于是靠在椅子上晃来晃去地思考怎么回他。

不要 太在意 胜负

“要是赢了比赛就有时间出来玩了，要不就约在首胜后见吧？那次峰会回来以后老是很想念哥，因为见面的时间实在是太短了，想做的事也没能做完。”

“赢下比赛以后一定会去找哥的”

还在打字鼓励小伙伴的李在爀突然被裴珉晟最后一记直球打懵了。他做贼心虚似的从电竞椅上抬起头，队友们还在不远处的吧台边闹成一团。他把刚才打的那些鼓励的话一股脑都删掉，又一个字一个字重新打回去，“不要太在意胜负，注意和其他坦位的配合，你们的实力相当不错——”

李在爀两只手捧着手机，整个人都缩在椅子里。他打了好多字，像是要把之前看上海龙比赛时的想法全都说出来，却唯独不敢问裴珉晟“想做的事”到底是什么。

5.  
裴珉晟呆呆坐在客场的那一侧，隔音耳机好像也已经挡不住台下声势浩大的欢呼。YJ路过他身边时把他拉起来，告诉他别傻愣着赶紧去和对面握手，裴珉晟一抬头，那边gamsu已经和前队友一片融洽，摄影师早就架好了机器准备给这出暴打老东家剧本中本不该存在的煽情戏份添砖加瓦。他揉揉干涩的眼睛跑过去握手，心里总觉得忘了点什么，往台下看的时候也只有狂喜的浪潮向他涌过来，他想分开那些浪潮去找一个人，印象里那个穿着深色帽衫的身影却像条鱼一样从他的视线里灵活地溜走了。

“let's go dragons！let's go dragons！”

他被淹没在喜悦的海洋里，人们冲台上伸手，疯狂挥舞着自己的立牌，也不管那上面画的是纽约还是亚特兰大君临的标志。这感觉很奇怪，他们终结了一个记录，明明只是迈出了第一步，踩下的脚印还带着试探和属于新生者的蹒跚，可是却像是提前预支了属于获得冠军那一刻的喜悦和疯狂一样。裴珉晟把连接线一圈一圈在键盘上绕好，他在机械的动作里闭上眼，想象舞台两侧有彩花落下。

等二十分钟以后裴珉晟终于登上大巴，他的神智也随着手机上叮叮叮叮的消息提示一同回归。他划开手机上弹出的对话窗口，一堆千篇一律的恭喜话，他却每看一条就要发自内心高兴一秒钟。

“上次那个约定还算不算数？”李在爀问。

要不就约在首胜后见面吧，赢下比赛以后一定会去找哥的。

而盒子里最珍贵的礼物在这时发话了。

他说，上次的约定还算数吗。

-  
两人在一番争论后点了披萨。等披萨花了一小时，不知怎么以互相往对方脸上抹番茄酱收尾的吃披萨花了一小时。李在爀脱了上衣就往浴室冲，结果脱衣服时脸上的番茄酱又糊上了白T，他气得蹦豆子一样连说了好几个和谐词汇，把T恤直接扔进一边的垃圾桶。

洗完澡已经九点有余，两个人又瘫痪一般回到落地窗边的宽大沙发上，这里倒是能看到摩天轮了。

“有什么想做的吗，”李在爀懒洋洋地开口，“反正也去不了游乐场了。”

“没有…”裴珉晟心不在焉地玩手机，群里正热烈地讨论着什么，他点开一看，“呀，我队友明天也要来这边玩。”

这下是躲不了了，裴珉晟明天铁定要被队里的前辈们逮捕，在一起的时间从两天缩减到一天，韶光一刻值千金，李在爀倒觉得心里不知从何处涌上了一股勇气。他上身是t恤，下面只穿了短裤，这会儿两个人挨得很近，他有意往裴珉晟肩膀上凑凑，问他，“之前不是说在峰会那时还有想做的事情没做完吗？”

他明显感觉到裴珉晟的身体僵硬了一下，突然意识到这个问题的答案对于一个还没到美国法定饮酒年龄的小孩来说有点过于难以启齿。李在爀发出几声意味不明的气音，右手顺着裴珉晟t恤的下摆滑了进去。

裴珉晟在忍耐。不过李在爀知道，他的忍耐就像紧要关头捏在手里的脉冲炸弹，而自己总有办法把对方充能完毕的大招引出来。

“珉晟啊——”他拉长了尾音，“欢迎来到OWL。”

李在爀感到一只手托住他的后脑，把他拉进一个漫长又热烈的亲吻里。他除了回应以外别无他法，脊柱上传来过电一般的酥麻感，李在爀换了个更舒服的姿势坐在裴珉晟大腿上，他伸出双手勾住恋人的脖颈，把自己拉进那个从幼时就开始萌芽的美梦。

“哥，”在从沙发转移到床上的短暂空隙里裴珉晟不知又想到了什么非说不可的话题，连在包里翻找保险措施的动作都慢了下来，“昨天比赛结束时的场面太夸张了，就像我们拿了冠军一样。”

“刚拿了首胜就想着冠军了，”李在爀毫不留情地点破裴珉晟的好梦，可是相反他的语气里没有一点嘲笑——这是上海龙加入第二赛季赛场以来裴珉晟从社交网络上感受到最频繁的东西，现在他对此已经相当敏感——“我会在决赛赛场上揍你的。”

裴珉晟好像没听到他最后的狠话。“哥在去年playoffs那时也听过这样的欢呼声吗？”

李在爀现在就想揍他。

“听过，但是因为并不是送给我们的，所以只是觉得很嘈杂，有点刺耳。”

裴珉晟笑了起来，“我也好想听一次决赛的欢呼声。真正的，给我们的那种。我想和哥在grand final见面，希望那时是个不要303的版本，这样就可以理所当然地对狙了。”

“然后？”

“然后。唉，哥你别那么看着我——不管是谁赢了我都会在比赛结束以后请你吃饭的。”

“决赛见？”裴珉晟不甘心地伸出手去。

李在爀实在觉得这种小孩子拉勾式的约定非常可笑，可他伸出手去和他碰拳，脑海里却真的回响起季后赛摘下最后一场面对纽约的胜利时，赛场上铺天盖地的呼声。

“要是真想打到决赛就快点去训练...”

“明天吧。”裴珉晟终于翻到了润/滑/剂，两步跑回床上再一次俯下身去吻他，干脆利落地把对方没说完的话堵在了嘴里。

6.  
他们漫步在圣莫妮卡海岸的沙滩上，李在爀把拖鞋提在手里，温暖的细沙弄得他脚底痒痒的。

“哥，”裴珉晟突然开口，“昨天打波士顿，你是不是来了？”

“是啊。”李在爀直言不讳，从裤子口袋里摸出一张叠了几次的抽奖票给他看，“不过在外场。”

“为什么不来内场啊。”裴珉晟有点遗憾。

“因为，”李在爀回想了一下当时的情况，“因为内场没有座位了，”他笑出声，“好多人等着看你们的比赛，内场完全挤满了。”

-  
上午9点。

李在爀在裴珉晟怀里缩了一会儿，看他终于睁开眼睛，第一时间上去在他脸上虚晃一拳。裴珉晟愣了一下傻笑起来，李在爀看着他，好像有什么话要说。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”李在爀答得很快，答完又缩了回去，像缩回纸盒里的猫。

裴珉晟猜李在爀在想自己昨晚是不是做了个奇怪的梦，不过他没有问。他伸手把李在爀掰回来，用一个吻告诉了他答案。


End file.
